


A Kiss is the Best Reward

by rainbowshirbert



Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [5]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Shirbert, Studying, gilbert needs to focus, mentions of bash, semi-angry anne but not angsty she's just very passionate about his education like a good beau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshirbert/pseuds/rainbowshirbert
Summary: Gilbert needs to study, and when Anne finds out, she's very determined to help him.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684312
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	A Kiss is the Best Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on and off for this for a week so sorry if there's any inconsistencies with characterization! For some reason it took me forever to complete this tiny 1K oneshot, idk either.
> 
> I remember this being inspired by some type of fanart or fanfic but I don't remember what it is!!! If anyone knows something that has something like it in it please tell me so I can credit them for inspiration.
> 
> Also I took a break in between the two sections so it shifts from Gilbert's POV to Anne's, again sorry and I hope it's not confusing! <3

Anne was refusing to talk to Gilbert, and he couldn't stand it.

How did their relationship fall so far back in time? They had just been laughing and holding hands, but now Anne had her back firmly facing him, and every time Gilbert tried to reach out or speak to her, she scooted farther away.

"Anne," he said desperately, and she pushed herself another inch from him.

"Please talk to me," he begged, putting his hands together with his plead. "You know I would have told you..."

"Would you? Gilbert, you have a test in two days, and by the time you get back to university, you will only have 5 hours left to study, let alone sleep!" He assumed within her five minutes of giving him the silent treatment she had worked out the math. "I refuse to even look at you for putting your education so far to the side. How much is this test worth, again?"

Gilbert winced. "Quite a bit, I'm afraid."

"Get on a train and study all the way from Bright River to Toronto."

"I already bought my ticket to leave tomorrow, darling."

"Well, then it seems you will have to use the rest of your time in Charlottetown to study." She picked herself up, still stubbornly refusing to look at him.

"I came all this way to see you, not to have my nose in a book! What if I told you I studied before I came here?"

"Is it true?" she demanded.

He hesitated. "Well..."

"I refuse to allow you to give up your education for me!" Anne blurted before he could finish, and Gilbert quickly stood up with her. She finally looked into his eyes with a long exhale.

"Listen," he said, reaching out for her hand. She allowed him to take it, much to his relief. "It's just one test, and I know most of the material of this unit from studying with Dr. Warde. If anything, I'll be able to do better on this test, giving myself a break to hang out with you instead of cramming and stressing the whole weekend."

"I want to stay here all day," Anne admitted, "But I could never forgive myself. I already feel like you missed out on your chance at the Sorbonne-"

"-You probably saved me, I can barely say hello in French," Gilbert cut in, and Anne silenced him with a glare.

"And it wouldn't feel right to allow you to fall behind on your studies due to my-my selfishness, and wanting to spend time with my beau."

Gilbert nodded, letting out a sigh. "I understand. I really do. So perhaps we can come up with a compromise."

Anne's eyes met his in interest.

"How about you help me study? We tied for first all throughout school in Avonlea, and from what you've told me, you're far above most students even at Queens, and we could spend more time together."

Anne considered it for a second, and then gave him a large smile. "Alright. But I'll warn you-I'm a determined tutor who in no way will allow you to become distracted from your important studies."

Thirty minutes later, and the two were kissing.

Anne swore she didn't intent for it to end this way, but he had looked so pleased with himself for answering every question she threw at him with confidence and accuracy, it was oddly endearing. 

When she finally got over the sensations filling her body, she pulled away, glaring at Gilbert. "You're a real nasty boy, Gilbert Blythe!"

He sat back in his chair, looking rather smug. "Really? How so?"

"You're attempted to seduce me instead of focusing on this exam. Now, what is the function of the pulmonary-"

Gilbert groaned. "Please, Anne, we've been doing this forever!"

"It's been less than an hour, you dolt."

He frowned at the textbook in her hand. "How about a compromise?"

"No more compromises, no more truces, until you are a hundred percent ready for exam and my conscience can be eased."

"With every right answer, I get a kiss. I think I'd be rather motivated in my studies with that reward."

Anne gave him a considering glance. "And I get to hit you with a slate every time an answer is wrong."

"No," he laughed, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at her, "No-no, you get to..."

"Have Bash tell me one more embarrassing story about you!" Anne said, and held her hand out in satisfaction. "Deal or no deal?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert," Gilbert said, and pretended to contemplate on her offer before shaking her hand firmly. "But I believe it's a fair trade."

Anne returned her eyes to the book, finding it hard to read with the smile on her face. "Pulmonary valve?"

"What about it?"

"What does it do?"

Gilbert's eyes closed in concentration, and she watched his face as his lips slowly curled up into a smile. Anne suddenly wasn't sure whether she wanted his answer to be right or wrong. "Closes the right ventricle and opens to allow blood to be pumped from the heart to the lungs."

Anne scanned through the scientific terms among the textbook and determined his answer was correct. With a rather fake sigh, she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

He frowned. "That's all?"

"I could have kissed you on the cheek. Or the forehead."

He shrugged. "True enough. Next question?"

In the end, Anne did end up kissing Gilbert more often than not, and he was pleased to send her a letter a week later saying he aced the exam, no doubt thanks to her "extremely helpful and persuasive style of mentoring." She held the letter to her chest, blushing slightly, and wondered quietly whether he would be able to come to help her study for her next exam. She was having quite a bit of trouble finding the motivation to study, and she had an activity that would perhaps fix that.

**Author's Note:**

> I love meeting new people, feel free to talk to me!!!
> 
> Twitter: @mwantsanne  
> Tumblr: @mydramaticflare  
> Wattpad:@heeyitsm


End file.
